Klaroline
by Unicorn Poop Vee
Summary: Klause isnt ready for Caroline to walk away from him. He stops her in the woods, and the conversation is world rocking. Caroline never thought she could feel the way she feels with Kaus. It never occured to her that she could love a moster.
1. chapter 1

" You honestly thought that I was going to let you walk away from me now. Did you really think that I wouldn't fight to have you stay?" asked a voice behind me.

Crap. I was hoping he wouldn't find me sneaking out. I tried so hard for him not to hear me leave.

" Actually yes Klaus because last night you wanted me to leave. You said you wished that you never met me!" I said now angry. I didn't want to feel the way he made me feel, and last night, when he told me to leave, I felt the worst kind of pain.

"Care, please, I didn't mean that. I was drunk and I felt useless because I know I don't deserve you but I can't help loving you. I know it makes me extremely selfish, but this one time I want to be selfish."

He was now standing behind me. I could feel I him and the warmth of him spewing off his body. Against every thing I wished, I felt myself turn towards him to look him in the eye.

Bad decision on my part, because as soon as I turn around there is a glint of triumph in his eyes. He knows he has me. And I hated it.

His hand came up to brush some of my hair away from my face. I both hated and loved the feeling. I felt myself lean toward where his hand was now caressing my cheek. My eyes drifted close.

The feeling of his warm lips against mine, was enough to make me go insane, but I still wanted more.

I reached my arms up and licked them around his neck. At my acceptance he deepened the kiss. His young against mine was the best decision I made in a long time. I couldn't get enough of him. Klaus pulled back way to soon. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Is now the time I get to order you to stay again?" he asked knowingly.

I put my hand gently on his cheek. "Ask me, don't order me. And yes I will stay. The smile he sent me was breath taking. I didn't even know a smile could do that to someone. I smiled shyly back at him, the first smile I gave in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

" You honestly thought that I was going to let you walk away from me now. Did you really think that I wouldn't fight to have you stay?" asked a voice behind me.

Crap. I was hoping he wouldn't find me sneaking out. I tried so hard for him not to hear me leave.

" Actually yes Klaus because last night you wanted me to leave. You said you wished that you never met me!" I said now angry. I didn't want to feel the way he made me feel, and last night, when he told me to leave, I felt the worst kind of pain.

"Care, please, I didn't mean that. I was drunk and I felt useless because I know I don't deserve you but I can't help loving you. I know it makes me extremely selfish, but this one time I want to be selfish."

He was now standing behind me. I could feel I him and the warmth of him spewing off his body. Against every thing I wished, I felt myself turn towards him to look him in the eye.

Bad decision on my part, because as soon as I turn around there is a glint of triumph in his eyes. He knows he has me. And I hated it.

His hand came up to brush some of my hair away from my face. I both hated and loved the feeling. I felt myself lean toward where his hand was now caressing my cheek. My eyes drifted close.

The feeling of his warm lips against mine, was enough to make me go insane, but I still wanted more.

I reached my arms up and licked them around his neck. At my acceptance he deepened the kiss. His tounge against mine was the best decision I made in a long time. I couldn't get enough of him. Klaus pulled back way to soon. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Is now the time I get to order you to stay again?" he asked knowingly.

I put my hand gently on his cheek. "Ask me, don't order me. And yes I will stay. The smile he sent me was breath taking. I didn't even know a smile could do that to someone. I smiled shyly back at him, the first smile I gave in a long time.

Chapter 2

" You know, you look nice in my home you should make it yours."

I turned and looked at Klaus like he was the craziest person I ever met; although he wasn't a person, so I shouldn't really be surprised, should I?

"Why that face love? You act as though we weren't meant to be together. You also act as if you haven't been living here on and off for the past month. I would be more comfortable if you just brought the rest of your stuff over, and lived here with me permanently." He said with a totally straight face.

"I don't know, I really like you oversized shirts on me." I said with a wicked grin that I knew would drive him crazy. He groaned as I knew he would.

I smiled at him befor saying, "Yes I'll move in with you, but you have to help me pack the rest of my stuff and then carry them because you are totally way stronger than me."

"Whatever will make you stay, I will do, even turn you into a vampire so you can spend forever with me."

I almost cried. I could not talk about that just yet with him. I couldn't make that decision for another week. I had to make for sure if I was pregnant with his child or not. I still seemed a little surreal even to me.

Not answering really threw him off his game. He started to get fidgety which he never did.

"What's wrong Klaus?" I asked suddenly worried.

"That look you just had on you face, what was it for? You really freaked me out." He asked.

"Well here goes nothing. The reason why I didn't answer you when you said that thing about becoming a vampire with you? It's because I think I might be pregnant with your baby." I told him hiding the hope I was holding out on.

Saying he was shocked would have been an understatement. He was so beyond shocked. In fact he didn't say anything for a whole two minutes.

"Are you sure?"

" I won't know for certain until tomorrow. I have to retake the test because the last one I used was broken." I told him honestly.

I could tell nothing from his clouded eyes. Well this day took a turn for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

"How? It's not possible." Klaus was still having a hard time processing the fact that he is going to be the father of my child.

"Are you sure? Are you sure I'm the only one who could possibly be the father?" He asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind. Besides I wouldn't sleep with someone I didn't love, and since you're the only one I love like that then yes I can honestly say that you are the ONLY person who could be the father." I explained for him yet again. At least that got a smile out of him.

"Glad that you're not ashamed to admit your feelings about me anymore. Okay. If you want we will keep the child. I wouldn't mind starting a family with you. Is this the only child you want or do you want more?" He asked.

Thank the Lord. He wouldn't make me get rid of the baby. I grinned at him.

"I wouldn't mind one more child to keep this baby company if he or she is ever alone. Do you think you want to come see the ultrasound with me tomorrow?" I asked him shyly. He smiled his most stunning smile at me.

"I would be honored to accompany you to see my child in your stomach. Not to mention I am curious what gender it is."

I hugged Klaus close to me, his warmth comforting to me in my shocked state. He wasn't mad at me. But why? He seemed like the type of guy that would be mad that he had a child.

"I love you Caroline." Klaus said with more emotion I have ever heard from him.

"I love you too." I said starting to get weepy. I didn't do good with mushy gushy feelings.

"Care? Are you okay?" Klaus asked me worried because he felt my tears seeping no to his shirt.

"I have never been more happy than I am right now." I told him honestly.

"Than I am happy. Let's go home love." I nodded onto his chest.

I didn't remember falling asleep, all I knew was that it was morning and I was going to puke. I barely made it to the bathroom in time to have all of my Chinese dinner up chuck into the toilet.

"Are you okay love? What's going on?" Klaus asked me from outside the door.

"I wouldn't come in here if I were you." No sooner as the words left my mouth was Klaus by my side.

"I thought I said not to come in here." I said weakly.

"Don't Care. Just tell me what's wrong and what I can do to help."

"I don't know what's wrong but can you get me a glass I water and a wet wash rag to help with my dizziness?" I asked him. He noises and returned a minute later with the items I asked him for.

"Come on love, let's get you back into bed."

Klaus proceeded to pick me up and carry me back to bed. I drank my water slowly and set the cool wash rag on my forehead.

"Try and get some sleep love." His voice drifted to me. I didn't comprehend them until I was already halfway to sleep.

My alarm startled me awake a few hours later. I felt normal again and was ready for my doctors appointment.

"Klaus! Are you ready to go?" I called down to him.

"I'm ready whenever you are love." He called from the bottom of the stairs.

I rushed to get ready so that we wouldn't be late. We made it just in time; as soon as we got there they called my name.

Klaus and I followed my doctor into the room set up for my first ultrasound.

"Okay, so all I'm going to do is put some of this blue gel and rub it on your stomach. That will protect your skin from the machine. I will then use this device to show pictures up here on this screen." She said pointing at each of her instruments.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked, to which both me and Klaus nodded eagerly.

The picture on the screen was blurry at first but then we were able to see vividly what our child looked like.

"From the looks of it I would say your child is a boy. I suggest monthly checkups to help with your pregnancy. Try to be as active as possible until said otherwise okay?" We nodded. "I'll give you guys some time to talk." She said before leaving the room.

"A son." Klaus said awestruck. I smiled. We were both happy, and I had a feeling that this time it would last.


End file.
